


Oh worm?

by sapphicsakura



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsakura/pseuds/sapphicsakura





	Oh worm?

I love ihi a lot okay thanksthats all


End file.
